


A TARDISON(complete)

by Kcsr



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcsr/pseuds/Kcsr
Summary: SziasztokEz egy kicsit fura tentacle lesz de jó szórakozást hozzá
Relationships: The Doctor/The Doctor's TARDIS
Kudos: 4





	A TARDISON(complete)

Lassan Kinyitottam a szemem és felültem.  
Ittam egy korty vizet majd oda álltam a tükör elé és gondosan feltöltöttem az ingem. Megigazítottam a csokornyakkendőm.  
Valamiért az átlagosnál is rosszabb előérzetem volt. Úgy döntöttem el megyek reggelizniezokból elindultam a TARDIS vezérlő termébe és beállítottam az úticélt London. A megszokott zúgást halva megnyugodtam, de azonban amikor kinyitottam az ajtót az űrben találtam magam.  
\- Már megint a szeszély? -gondoltam magamban.  
\- Mit szeretnél?. -kérdeztem.  
-Mit szeretnél ahhoz hogy újra üzemelni tudj?  
Mint mindig most nem kaptam választ. TARDIS /POV/  
Szándékos volt. Napról napra érzem, hogy szenved. Tudom, hogy nehéz neki Pondék nélkül. Magányos....az én magányos, hősies DOCTOR-om. Ez már régen meg akartam tenni de nem éreztem szükségesnek. Mikor is volt neki az utolsó? 5.....500 éve?  
SENKI /POV/ ( Jön a LEMON ha valaki nem szereti a tentacle vagy hasonló fenntartásai vannak ne olvassa tovább.)  
A DOCTOR egy furcsa zajra lett figyelmes ami közvetlenül az irányítópult felől jött. Felé hajolt, hogy megnézze a probléma forrását de a helyről azon nyomban különböző csápoknak tűnő vastag síkos dolgok nőttek ki és megtámadták a DOCTOR- t majd megragadták a lábát és hozzá szegezték őt a falhoz. Az inget melyet egy percel ezelőtt még olyan gondosan begomoltak a vezetékek erőteljesen tépték szét. A DOCTOR gyorsan magához vette a szónikus csavarhúzóját és ráirányította a lényre de hatástalannak bizonyult. Nem maradt más mint a testi erő azonban esélytelen volt. Bárminemű kalapálózás felesleges volt hiszen a csápok már el teljesen körül ölelték a férfi testét.  
\- Mit akarsz?  
\- Az erőszak szükségtelen! Nem vagyok az ellenséged - kiáltotta őszintén a DOCTOR.  
A rejtélyes csápok elkezdtek még furábban viselkedni mint azelőtt, mikor a férfi ruháit teljesen letépték és elkezdték sikosítani a meztelen testét. A doktor visszatartotta ugyan nyögéseit azonban nem lehetett tagadni, hogy a teste reagált rá. e  
Egy vékonyabb csáp rátekeredett a férfi péniszére. Még egy nagyobb a szájába hatolt be. A DOCTOR hírtelen érezte hogy a torkán lefolyik egy sűrű anyag ami a lényből jött ki. Fuldokolva próbált újra levegőhöz jutni amikor a csápok tágra nyitották lábait majd a legnagyobb közeledni kezdett a Doctor síkos ánusza felé.  
\- ÉN NEM VAGYOK MELEG!  
A verbális védekezés értelmetlen volt. A csáp hírtelen behatolt. Hihetetlen fájdalom és öröm öntötte el a DOCTOR.  
A csáp továbbra is egyre mélyebbre hatolt és a férfi érezte hogy teljesen betölti a testét. Már nem bírta tovább tudta hogy el fogja élvezni amikor egy vékonyabb csáp lassan begatolt a férfi hugycsövébe. Irtózatos fájdalom örömmel párosult amikor a tempó egyre gyorsabb és gyorsabb lett és még több csáp csatlakozott a hátsó bejáratba. Folyamatosan ömlött a doktor testébe azaz anyag amit ekkorra már rég felismert.  
T...TARDIS!.- Nyögött fel elismerően a férfi mikor rájött kihez tartoznak a rejtelmes csápok. Ez legalább 15 másodpercig folytatódott egészen addig amíg a csápok visszahúzódtak és letették a DOCTORT  
\- Köszönöm!!- Mondta a férfi ffáradtan.  
Egy rövid pihenő után felpattant megfordult egyet beütötte a dátumot és meghúzta a fő kart.  
\- Ma is szexi vagy mint mindig!


End file.
